<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avocado by suspiciousdraenei (castielcupcakes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005141">Avocado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcupcakes/pseuds/suspiciousdraenei'>suspiciousdraenei (castielcupcakes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Characters - Freeform, set in the world of warcraft universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcupcakes/pseuds/suspiciousdraenei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Avocado was found ❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avocado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a dusky, purple night on the guild campgrounds, and Gem finds herself startled by rustling in the bushes, under the fuzzy trees. Considered stoic by most, she jerks her head in the direction of the sound, ready to confront it with bravery.</p>
<p>“Who is there?” She demands, reaching towards her bow that lays beside her, always within arm’s reach. She worked hard to get that bow. It’s one of the finest she’s ever seen. Woven with strong drawstrings and snaps with elite accuracy. </p>
<p>Once again, there’s a rustle in the bushes.</p>
<p>“Come out now!” A little nervous and wary of the unknown, unsure of who would be playing in the bushes on the outliers of the camp, she draws her shoulders back and holds the bow steady. </p>
<p>Just as she is about to yell her last warning, a creature no longer than the length of her arm slithers out of the bush. There is a moment of pause where she and the creature lock eyes, and then it bows it’s head. Gem knows this to mean the creature does not wish to bring her harm. </p>
<p>It appears to be a serpent, rustic green in color with brown diamonds across its eel-like body. It’s eyes glow bright blue as it appraises her and she realizes that this creature is a youngling. </p>
<p>“Are you lost, little one?” She asks, concerned that it may have brought friends, or a protective mother. </p>
<p>The serpent flicks its tongue out at her, but otherwise makes no move. Gem slowly edges towards it, watching to make sure her movements do not startle a reaction from the youngling. As she gets closer, she sees that the creature has three gouges in its side and they look fresh. It must’ve been in an attack. Possibly lost it’s möther. </p>
<p>“Do you need assistance?” She realizes that it may be slightly ridiculous to speak to this creature as if it can understand her. Of course, serpents are excellent hunter companions and extremely intelligent beasts, but this one is young and no doubt wild. As the words leave her mouth, the serpent relaxes from its coil and rests its head on the ground, no tension in its slender body. Gem takes this to be an invitation to closer examine the wounds. </p>
<p>She finds herself invested in this creature’s health, it is quite the charming serpent, and obviously quick to pick up. </p>
<p>“I know someone who can fix this for you, if you would like.” She holds her hand out in a peace offering, inviting the serpent to slither into her arms. The creature does not hesitate to take her assistance. Maybe foolish of it to be so trusting, but Gem can’t help but grin down at the little snake. </p>
<p>She turns and heads for the back of the guild’s camp, where the healers have set up tents. </p>
<p>Upon entering the tent she sees just who she was looking for. A young night elf named Behodahlia, affectionately nicknamed Beho. </p>
<p>Beho is excellent at her trade and is one of the guild’s best additions. Not only adored for her skill, it could be argued that a room brightens in her presence. And Gem cannot speak for all, but Beho never fails to make her heart flutter.  </p>
<p>At seeing the serpent coiled in Gem’s arms, Beho propels from her mat where she had been preparing guild provisions. Her eyes gain a spark that would render the world’s least romantic a blundering mess. </p>
<p>“What have you brought me! He is quite adorable!” Beho coos, staring excitedly at the snake. Gem would be fibbing to not admit that she knew of the blue-haired elf’s fascination with serpents. She’s practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, long elegant ears twitching in anticipation. </p>
<p>“Calm! It is wounded. I found it on watch, and I could not bare to leave it to fend for itself.” She explained, seeing horror dawn across Beho’s face at hearing that the creature was injured. “Don’t worry. I believe it will heal well, with your help.” Gem swallows hard at the last bit, trying to fight back a blush. </p>
<p>A brilliant smile blooms on the elf’s face. </p>
<p>“Let me take a look at the wounds?” She requests holding her hands out towards the snake. It takes no offense to her actions and slithers it’s way to wrap around her arm. Joy is practically exuding from her and Gem takes a moment to pat herself on the back for being the one to cause this. </p>
<p>Behodahlia carries the young serpent over to the medicine table and gently sits it on a cloth. It looks at her and flickers it’s tongue once again, calmly observing the elf. </p>
<p>“You are quite handsome, little snake. Your coloring reminds me of this strange fruit I tried many years ago. What was it... A... Avocado! Where I had such a thing escapes me. Have you ever heard of it, Gem?” At hearing her name, Gem scrambles to recall what the elf had just said, as she was partially too busy watching her pretty lips move to even hear the words. </p>
<p>“Ah... no. I’ve never heard of such a thing. Strange name.” Beho shrugs at her answer and continues to treat the serpent’s wounds. </p>
<p>Once she is done, she gives a small, gleeful clap.</p>
<p>“All done, little Avocado! You will heal well, I promise.” Her smile falters slightly as she glances back at Gem.</p>
<p>“Do you plan to see through to his recovery?” She inquires, sounding hopeful. Gem cannot find it in her to disappoint. </p>
<p>“If you wish.” She nods, then has a thought. </p>
<p>“You refer to it as a male, how do you know?” Beho grins again at the question. </p>
<p>“Well, I have kept many serpents in the past, and raised many to health as well, I guess it becomes easy to tell when you spend so much time observing them.” She shrugs casually as she explains. </p>
<p>“That is quite interesting. If you do not mind me asking... I’ve never nursed any creature or being back to health before... do you... would you... assist me?” Gem wants to hide her face as she stutters on her words. With every syllable, Beho’s eyes grow wider and wider. </p>
<p>“Of course!” She all but yells, barely containing herself and her excitement. </p>
<p>“Will you stay, little Avocado? We will treat you like royalty, you have my word!” She turns and says to the snake. Gem lets out a tiny chuckle at her silly antics. Of course the snake cannot understand their words, but with a glance at him, he seems quite content to bob his head along with the enthusiastic elf. She finds herself warmed at the sight and quite glad that the little so-called Avocado slithered upon their campsite on this day. </p>
<p>She has an idea.</p>
<p>“Well, if he is staying with us for now, he must have a name, right? I like the one you gave him, of the mysterious fruit.”</p>
<p>“Avocado!” Behodahlia exclaims. “I think it suits him rather nicely!”</p>
<p>“I do agree.” Gem nods, a pleasant feeling in her chest. “Although, we should attempt to find this unknown land in which this “avocado” grows.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>